


Tastes Like Special Drink

by orphan_account



Category: Community, Greek
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>stealstheashes: i rly think there should be a greek/community crossover centering around the fact that abed was in dale's purity club</p><p>What Ash wants, Ash gets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tastes Like Special Drink

Abed disappears every Thursday at 2:30. It wouldn't be weird except that Troy and Abed have Early Roman History on Tuesdays and Thursdays, and after class, Troy always turns to Abed and makes some awesome joke about the subject and Abed laughs and they go eat french fries. Except on Thursdays when Troy turns in his seat and Abed's already packed and halfway across the room to the doorway. It shouldn't be weird, but it is a little.

At first he just asks, like "Hey man, what did you do after class?" He makes the dumbass mistake of asking at the study table, when everyone's waiting for Jeff to show up. Britta's eyes immediately snap to the two of them, and cuts off her conversation with Shirley, which gets _her_ involved, and damn now everyone breathing down their neck

"Uh," Abed says, caught off guard. "Doctor's appointment." Troy doesn't even blame him for the blatant lie because seriously, Shirley could look more interested if she climbed on the table.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" she says, reaching for Abed's hand.

Abed looks at her and says, "Statistically I'm in the 70th percentile for height, 40th percentile for weight. My blood pressure is good, and --" he's cut off when Jeff comes in, and everyone greets him far too warmly for how late he is. Troy lets it drop--for now.

Later though, when he's dropping Abed off at home, he says, "Really though, the doctor?" Abed looks at him funny, and he feels dumb for bringing it up. But Abed never hangs out on Thursdays, ever, so if he's going to the doctor every week, then shit needs to be talked about.

"Yeah, Troy," is all Abed says. He unfolds himself from the car and slams the door shut behind him, waving as Troy pulls away from the curb.

The next week, Troy deliberately skips class. He doesn't tell Abed before, just deliberately stays at the cafeteria a little too long. When it's about ten minutes before class ends, he picks up his stuff and lingers in the hallway,half hidden behind the vending machines. Some people might call it skulking, but Troy has had a lot of practice looking cool and leaning against stuff so whatever, he's totally in his element.

The door to the lecture hall clangs open, and predictably, Abed's the first out. He lopes down the hallway and Troy abandons all notions of Mission: Impossibling down after him, and just scrambles to keep up. Luckily Abed seems to have no concept of being followed, and instead runs like some weirdo gazelle across campus. Troy follows him past the courtyard, through the alley by the auditorium, and right into the science labs. Abed takes the elevator to the sixth floor, so Troy takes the stairs four at a time. He's panting and gasping by the time he gets to the top, but the elevator is just dinging when he hits the landing, so he pauses with his back flat against the door, catching his breath. When he peeks out again,Abed's opening the door to their bio lab, and ducking in. Troy gives him ten seconds and then creeps to the door, peering into the glass.

Abed's setting up his mac book, alone in the room. He plugs the adaptor in, pulls a stool over and sits carefully in front of it. Troy eases the door handle carefully until the door clicks open, and lowers himself to the floor, with his back against the wall, door a centimeter open.

There's silence for a minute, and then Abed says, "Hello Dale."

_Dale?_

A voice answers him, "Abed, great to see you! Brian's here too, so we can start. I call to order the Purity Pledge Club."

_Purity Pledge?_

Troy pretty much can't deal with the words coming out of the room, so he closes the door and jogs down the hallway, taking the stairs down and out to the sunshine. Purity? Abed's a virgin? Troy doesn't have anything against it, but it's news, right? It's news about Abed that's weird and he didn't know before so it's totally fine that he's way worked up about it, right? Jeff walks by him and Troy grabs his arm.

"We should go running," Troy says.

"Right now?" Jeff asks, appalled.

"Right now," Troy confirms. "Let's go."

The three mile run around campus and the parking lots definitely makes him feel better. He burns off some energy, and Jeff's misery is always great, so. So whatever.

The next day they have Spanish. Troy and Abed have been sitting together in the back so they can quickly call dibs on partners. Today though, he drops his stuff next to Annie's desk, who looks up at him surprised. "Whats up?" he asks, touching her shoulder briefly. She lights up and tells him about an episode of Ace of Cakes last night that was football themed, and it's actually kind of interesting. Interesting enough that he doesn't even notice when Abed comes in with his green backpack slightly open, enough for something to fall out if he isn't careful. Abed takes his usual seat, and flicks aquizzical look at Troy who steadfastly doesn't notice because of the Ace of Cakes episode.

"Hey," Abed says, catching up with him after class. Damn those long legs. "You missed Finnegan's class yesterday. "

"Yeah," Troy says. "I had a doctor's appointment."

"Oh," Abed says, unabashed. "I hope you didn't catch swine flu from the waiting room. I always think they should put the contagious people away from the people who just have allergies."

"Like their own separate force field," Troy agrees and then drops his smile. He's mad at Abed. Or not mad, but weird. Well not weird, he's. "I gotta go," he says to Abed.

"You don't have class until four," Abed says, checking his watch. "Are you skipping that too?"

"It's weird that you keep track of that," Troy says, conveniently ignoring that they set up a google calendar the second week of school to coordinate their schedules. "I'm not skipping, I'll just see you later,aight?"

He ducks into the first open door he sees, which happens to feature Pierce trying to put his foot behind his head to prove...something, Troy doesn't even know. He calls the school nurse, and then helps Pierce onto a chair, and feeds him a muscle relaxer out of Pierce's cool new hip pouch. The nursetsks when she sees who it is, and shoos Troy out of the room. It's just about time for class, and he really doesn't have anything else to do, so he drops into the seat next to Abed. Abed presses his knee to Troy's knee in hello, and Troy doesn't really move away. Freaking virgins.

When they get out of class, Abed shoulders his bookbag, and says, "Are we still going to the movies?"

"What?" Troy said, distracted.

"It's Friday," Abed prompts. "We were going to Denver tonight.

"Oh yeah." Troy says. He scratches his head. "I don't know man, I'm kind of out of it."

"I noticed something was up," Abed says. "Wanna see how many Alien movies we can get through before we pass out?" Troy shrugs in agreement and follows Abed out of the classroom. As much as he's...whatever at Abed, he doesn't want to go home either, so he might as well. They go back to Abed's dorm room and flop backwards on the couch. After the first one, Abed makes popcorn and special drink.

Troy waits until the second movie's on and Abed's got a mouthful of popcorn before saying bluntly, "So you're a virgin?"

Abed chokes a little before swallowing like a baby bird or something, and goes, "Am not."

Troy turns to him in incredulity. "Yeah you are, man. I _heard_ you."

"You followed me?" Abed says blankly. When Troy shrugs, he sets down his special drink and bowl and pulls his knee up to his chin, facing Troy. "There are three people in that club, and none of them are really virgins."

"What?" Troy says dumbly. "What's the point?"

Abed shrugs. "I used to go to school in Ohio, and Dale and Brian were on my floor. You mostly just talk about how great you are for not hooking up with girls at college parties. Then Brian and I went to Fire Island and weren't virgins anymore, and then I came back here. And Dale slept with someone named Sheila. Now we mostly talk about Lost."

Troy stared at the TV without seeing it. "Wow."

"Is this why you were all freaked out," Abed said curiously.

"No," Troy said. "Okay, yes, but it was weird, alright?"

"How is that weird?" Abed said reasonably. "Lots of people wait for lots of reasons."

"Because," Troy said exasperatedly. He leaned in, curling a hand around Abed's neck, and kissed him square on the mouth. Abed was surprised and slow for a minute, but then kissed him back, placing a hand on Troy's thigh. His mouth tasted like hot cocoa, and he flicked his tongue out to chase it. When he finally pulled back, Abed looked dazed, red, and damn well-kissed.

"You're good," Abed said, touching a finger to his lip.

"I know," Troy said, and he leaned in again, enough that Abed tilted his head back and slid his legs down until they were lying on the sofa kissing. The door was still open, someone was trying to kill Sigourney Weaver on the television, and there was definitely popcorn crunching beneath them. But it was pretty great, and Troy kept kissing him, until long after the TV had gone silent.


End file.
